An Eye For An Eye
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. An Eye For An Eye, is the third episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 11/6/17. Synopsis Squidward & Larry go on a mission to a nearby Coast Guard Station. Tyler as well as Pearl work to find their place in the group. Spongebob faces a terrifying situation. Plot The episode opens up with Spongebob perched against a tree, face all bloody, clothes tattered. He stares at an empty bullet casing & tears up. We cut back to where Episode 2 left off, Spongebob walks up to Mr. Krabs & brutally knees him in the stomach. Squidward, Sandy & Patrick run to them to break up an altercation where Spongebob beats Krabs senseless. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR F*CKING MIND?!!” Yells, Mr. Krabs, who then sends a foot up Spongebob’s groin. Squidward pushes Spongebob off and restrains him while Sandy & Patrick restrain Krabs. The rest including Tyler watch in shock. Spongebob breaks free of Squidward’s grasp, stares at Krabs, confused at his outburst just now. Spongebob storms off. Mermaidman tries to process what just happened while Sandy & Patrick look at each other. The next day has arrived, Mrs. Puff & Patrick continue conserving supplies as the stakes continue to be limited and scarce. Squidward & Larry pack up some weapons into the back of a truck. Tyler walks up and asks where they are going. Squidward remains silent since he has just met Tyler while Larry decides to answer and claims he & Squidward are going to the Coast Guard Station to send an SOS to any people that may still be alive out there for help. Monroe walks up and wants to come along but Larry says no. “Larry!” Monroe yells. “He said NO!” Screams, Squidward. Monroe angrily grunts & storms off. “Stupid brat.” Squidward cynically says under his breath before proceeding to get in the driver's seat. Larry sighs, bids farewell to Tyler as well as Pearl, and gets into the passenger seat. Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy walk up to the edge of a quarry and observe the ruins of anarchy from the very beginning of the apocalypse. “It’s a d*mn tragedy. A huge d*mn tragedy.” Says, Sandy with no hope of things ever going back to how they used to be. “D*mn right.” Says, Patrick. Spongebob rolls his eyes with a slight scoff. “We’re all set!” Yells, Pearl, carrying a bag of tools. Spongebob nods a yes and then stares off at the landscape. Sandy asks if everything is ok since his fight with Krabs is still fresh in her mind. Spongebob turns to her and says that Eugene can not be trusted. “What do you mean?” Asks, Sandy. “Just.. don’t trust him.” Says, Spongebob, sounding desperate. “Maybe you have lost it.” Claims, Sandy. Before Spongebob could interject, Patrick whistles to get their attention and says, “You might want to see this!” He then looks off into the distance with his binoculars while Spongebob & Sandy walk up. Tyler sits by a tree and twiddles with his fingers. Pearl walks up with a can of beans. “Doing good?” She asks. “Yeah, just bored, never foresaw a zombie apocalypse and no more fun things to do.” Tyler says with a slight chuckle. Pearl giggles. “I see you’re trying to keep a straight face.” She claims. “This world’s become dark enough as is, we need comic relief.” He claims. Pearl playfully punches his shoulder, they both chuckle, Pearl takes a seat next to Tyler and offers him some of her beans. Squidward & Larry drive down a barren & dead road. “I think the station is just down this street.” Says, Larry. “It better be.” Claims, Squidward. “You alright?” Wonders, Larry. Squidward looks at Larry with confusion. “What do you mean alright?” He asks. “Its well um, you seem depressed, you did just call Monroe a stupid brat.” Squidward scoffs and says, “Don’t ask me twice.” The two pull up to the Coast Guard Station, they pass by a walker tied to a tree with its guts spilling out. Spongebob & Sandy approach Patrick and then notice what he is concerned about. The three spot a huge herd of walkers entering the quarry spelling out potential danger. The scene cuts to Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mermaidman, Mr. Krabs & Mrs. Puff having a consensus on this. “We can’t just leave them there, they could kill us all.” Says, Mrs. Puff with some fear mongering. “I’d say we deal with them, deal with them quickly.” Adds on, Mermaidman. Mr. Krabs gazes at Spongebob, with some bruising on his face from last night. Spongebob devises a plan where he can lead this cataclysm away with the proper amount of noise he can make with a car and some of their weapons. Spongebob then tells Sandy to get him a car, it will be a one man mission. “We’ll give you An Eye For An Eye.” Reaffirms, Sandy. “I suppose.” Says, Mr. Krabs. Mermaidman stares at Krabs with some concern. Squidward kicks a pair of double doors open. Him & Larry point their guns around and luckily don’t come across any zombies. Squidward approaches an army closet. “In case if you’re wondering, I’m looking for a blowtorch & flares.” Larry sighs and says, “You’re the boss.” Pearl & Tyler continue to converse. Mr. Krabs then walks up and introduces himself to Tyler. Before Tyler could return the favor, Krabs asks him if he is as tough as Sandy described him. Tyler has no words. “Speak when you’re spoken to.” Claims, Krabs which intimidates Ty a bit. Pearl tells her Dad to knock it off. Krabs scoffs, looks at Tyler and then walks off whispering, “Weak.” Pearl reaffirms Tyler claiming that her Dad can be a real dick at times, but it is just his survival instinct. “My Dad was the same.” Claims, Tyler. The two after a slight pause, hold hands & stare at each other. A car passes by two decrepit looking walkers & tailbones a third sending it down a sewer drain while also making its skin come off when it got stuck on a sharp point. Spongebob maneuvers toward the zombie horde going to try and divert it away with noise. As he gets to his mission, he notices a picture of Gary The Snail, on his shirt pocket. Squidward & Larry walk back outside with a couple of flares & a blowtorch. A walker shambles toward both of them. Squidward points his longbow at it but Larry tells him he’s got it. Larry approaches, hesitates a bit, but still manages to scream and drive an axe right through the monster’s head making it split in half. Larry breathes, then vomits at the rancid smell & disgusting sight. Squidward holds back some vomit & proceeds to begin writing “SOS” with the blowtorch. Pearl & Tyler watch Patrick struggle to climb up a tree to collect an apple. Eventually Patrick trips & falls but manages to be caught by a branch, caught by the underwear. Pearl & Tyler break out laughing. “Classic.” Says, Tyler. “Wedgies anybody?” Pearl says of Patrick. Mermaidman wheels up with some supplies and gifts them to Tyler claiming that he’s part of the group now. Tyler thanks him but returns it as he wants to earn his keep. Mermaidman respects that decision and tells him he can teach him how to use a gun if he wants. Tyler smiles as does Pearl and says, “I’m down.” The three then look back to see Mrs. Puff helping Patrick off the branch. “I DIDN’T GET MY APPLE!” He yells in disappointment. Sandy finishes carrying some logs to the wood pile for a future campfire. She then hears sobbing and maneuvers toward a bench to find Monroe doing this. She takes a seat next to him and asks what’s wrong. “I miss my family!” He yells. Sandy comforts him claiming she misses her’s as well. Monroe says he’s sorry about what happened to them. “Don’t be.” She solemnly reaffirms. Spongebob pulls up next to the entrance of the quarry. The engine attracts a few walkers which Spongebob takes down with no problem. Spongebob then returns to the first car, takes a deep breath, then turns the radio music onto full blast and beeps the horn. The numerous amounts of creepy crawlies in the quarry hear this and begin shambling toward the source. Spongebob takes down a few more nearby zombies and then hotwires his car, so it can continue making the loud obnoxious sounds. Spongebob then slowly drives forward while the horde follows in pursuit, away from camp. Squidward finishes torching the SOS message. He then prepares to fire a flare. Larry prepares as well. Suddenly, Larry glances down at the mound he is standing on and a hand rises out of it, and eventually a walker which grabs and bites his pants. Larry screams. Squidward shoots the monster dead with an arrow to the head. Squidward checks Larry. Larry is relieved to hear that it just bit his pants and didn’t hit skin. Suddenly, more walkers turn around a corner, some walking right into Squidward’s SOS message and catching fire. Pearl & Tyler continue to bond since they are both underestimated. Pearl says to Tyler that he is a real gentleman and it is good to meet one of those during the end of days. Tyler says he did this on a daily basis at campus before chuckling again. Pearl & Tyler get closer to each other and after a few moments of silence, the two plant kisses onto each other. Mermaidman observes from the background and smiles before staring off at the quarry. Suddenly, he hears a scream. Spongebob continues leading the horde and hears the scream much closer up. He sees a man, about in his mid 40’s, trying to fight off the walkers by himself but he runs out of ammo. The man notices Spongebob and yells for help. Spongebob raises his gun at the walkers but his gun only has two bullets left. A zombie bites the man on the arm and he screams as his blood begins to spew everywhere. Spongebob sighs, opens his passenger seat car window, and shoots the man in the head out of mercy so he won’t have to go through the pain of being eaten alive and coming back undead. Spongebob resumes his mission while one half of the horde continues following and the other half feasts on the man’s corpse. Squidward & Larry back up and proceed to fire rounds of bullets into the zombies coming toward them but more continue showing up. “There’s too many!” Yells, Larry. “We have to retreat!” Screams, Squidward. They try to do so but all exits are blocked by more undeads. Larry begins to have a panic attack. Squidward then thinks of something and proceeds to ram right through the zombies. “SQUIDWARD!” Yells, Larry. When he gets no answer and has no idea where Squidward had gone off to. Larry begins to run toward the ocean. He does find a discarded gun with some ammo and shoots about eight zombies dead until running out once more. As some zombies, including ones still going up in flames, tumble down the small hill that leads right to Larry & the goo, a loud explosion goes off killing a great portion of the zombies. Pearl & Tyler sleep in bed, hands together. Patrick & Sandy eat some cheese & crackers together. Mermaidman continues to stare at a small picture he has of Barnacleboy. Squidward has caused the explosion. He then throws a gun with plenty of ammo to Larry. He also has one. The two take out any remaining walkers with more bullets before retreating to an at last clear exit. As the two make a hasty getaway, Squidward gets out an RPG he had used for his stunt, positions through the sunroof, and fires another rocket at the same gutted walker tied to a tree causing another explosion and killing that one as well as any remaining creepy crawlies. The Coast Guard Station goes up in flames. Squidward & Larry finally safely get away & begin to head back towards camp. “Thanks.” Larry says to Squid for saving his life. “Don’t say anything when we get back.” States, Squidward, who wants to continue his cynicism. “No problem.” Larry reaffirms. Spongebob begins to lose some walkers he was leading after he and they heard Squidward’s explosions. Spongebob has to turn back to try and get the others back. He returns to the area where he had mercy killed that man. Suddenly, he hears high pitched screaming and looks to see two unarmed young children, a boy and a girl, about 6 years old, run away into the forest while walkers follow in pursuit. Spongebob stares on not believing that he has just killed their father & they are now likely going to die. Spongebob lays his head on the steering wheel before raising it again and driving the car back to camp at a speedy rate to warn the others of this looming threat. Squidward & Larry take the scenic route back. Larry looks on at a trio of walkers trapped in wreckage and reaching out to them as they drive by. Mr. Krabs enters a bathroom stall and gets out his walkie once again and talks to whoever his mystery friend is. “Now’s the time.” Claims, Krabs. Sandy & Patrick look back to the Quarry, to see the situation worsening. Pearl & Tyler have woken up and walk up as well to see this. “S*it.” Says, Tyler. Spongebob pulls up by the side of a tree due to running out of gas. After siphoning some more from an abandoned car. He decides to take a breather. He perches by the tree, face all bloody from killing these walkers earlier and clothes tattered due to the situation at hand. Spongebob takes out and stares at an empty bullet casing, the one that doomed the man’s life as well as his kids. Spongebob tears up and sniffles. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mermaidman Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Monroe Pearl Tyler Man & his unnamed kids Deaths The Man Kids (offscreen) Trivia “An Eye For An Eye” references Sandy going to cover for Spongebob if things were to get worse from here on out. Episode 3 takes place on the night of Day 23 and into Day 24. This episode shown a couple of new character interactions such as Pearl & Tyler’s romantic get together and the interesting dynamic between Larry & Squidward. This is setting up for some interesting story moving forward. This is the first time Spongebob has shown remorse since Gary’s death. It is confirmed he isn’t totally sociopathic. Mr.Krabs saying, “Now’s the time” to his mystery friend, will come with a big surprise. Category:SquidwardTentacles35